This invention relates generally to an accessory for use in conjunction with the seating region of a seat, such as may involve the seating region of a vehicle, chair, bed and/or sofa and relates, more particularly, to an accessory which is intended to provide support to an individual seated in the seating region of the seat.
The class of vehicle seats with which this invention is concerned includes a seating region upon which an occupant is positioned in a seated position. Such a seating region includes a seat portion upon which the vehicle occupant is seated and a back portion against which the back of the vehicle occupant is positioned when the occupant is seated upon the seat portion. In some instances, the seating region is disposed adjacent another seating region (as is the case with a bench-type of seat) and in another instance, the seating region is disposed adjacent a door of a vehicle. Moreover, the door of the vehicle may include an accessible latch which is used to open the door or a door lock.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus or accessory for use with a seating region of a seat which helps to support and confine the head and/or body of the seat occupant within the area of the seating region or which, in the situation in which a door is situated adjacent the seating region, helps to guard against inadvertent access of the latch or lock of an adjacent door by the occupant of the seating region.
Accordingly, it an object of the present invention to provide and new and improved apparatus for securement in a stationary condition with respect to the seating region of a seat and against which the occupant of the seat can lean for support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for maintaining the head and/or body of the seat occupant within the area of the seating region within which the occupant is seated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which, when used in the seating region of a vehicle and a door is disposed adjacent the seating region, helps to guard against inadvertent access of the latch or lock of an adjacent door by the occupant of the seating region.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having a portion which is disposed adjacent the seating region to separate the seating region from an adjacent area.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is securable alongside the seating region of the vehicle seat of the aforementioned class for providing a rest against which the occupant of the seat may lean.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is securable in place adjacent one side of the seating region with components which are accessible to componentry of the seating region.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is well-suited for partitioning off one seating region from an adjacent seating region or for partitioning off one seating region from a door which may be positioned adjacent the one seating region.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an accessory which is capable of being unfolded from a compact arrangement for use and capable of being folded from its condition for use into a compact arrangement for storage.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.